Turn the Ship Around
by Theta 'Krypto' Nigma
Summary: A different ending to Star Trek XI. Through the hole.
1. Singularity

**Disclaimer: When all of time and space itself ends I will still not give a real disclaimer. **

**A/N: I have really got to stop starting new stories. I've already got 2 stories on the go and one on hiatus but I hope you enjoy this anyway.**

**A/N2: This fic was inspired by the video How Star Trek Should Have Ended on YouTube. Watch it.**

**A/N3: I am Darth Krypton the LUNAtic, I just changed my name.**

**Chapter 1: Final Frontier**

**By Theta Sigma of Lungbarrow**

As the last pieces of the Narada fell into the artificially created black hole the Enterprise took the jump to warp speed. Nothing happened.

Kirk turned and commed engineering. "Scotty, why aren't we at warp?"

"We are Captain," came the reply. "I'm givin' 'er all I've got Captain."

Kirk looked around the bridge. There were hundreds of people of this ship and he was there Captain, there only hope.

"Scotty, any suggestions." A moment later the engineers voice came back. "If we jettison the warp the resulting explosion might be enough to push us out of the black holes gravitational pull."

"DO IT, DO IT, DO IT!"

Scotty jettisoned the warp cores into the black hole. For a second a bright blue explosion hid the black hole and the U.S.S. Enterprise got to a meter away from the limit of the black hole before it began to rapidly sink back to the centre.

Kirk slumped into his chair. It looked like they were all doomed.

"Any suggestions?"

"Well," spoke the only Vulcan on the vessel. "We could all get out and push."

Kirk gapped. For all the moments the logic crazed alien could have chosen to make a joke Spock had chosen the moment before there deaths.

Spock then became serious. "I'm sorry Captain but it seems the only logical choice would be to self destruct the ship as the prevent the experience of having ourselves rip to shreds by this artificial anomaly. We should-" "WAIT!"

Everyone on the bridge turned to look at Ensign Chekov. "If we fire the escape pods like torpedoes using all the power we have left we might be able to get them to break from the black holes gravitational pull. We could then teleport as many people into them as possible."

Kirk turned to Spock. "That is our only option Captain."

"Alright," said the captain. "Head down to the teleporter Ensign and get everything ready." "Yes Sir."

The young ensign rushed into the elevator and began his descent.

"Mr. Sulu, prepare the escape pods."

At that moment there was a massive explosion that took everyone on the bridge to the ground.

Within the elevator, Ensign Chekov had been torn to atoms as that section of the ship had been ripped into the black hole.

Kirk once again looked around the bridge before saying: "We have only one option left. Turn the ship around." The ship began to enter the surface of the black hole.

"Captain," said Spock. "Even if we survive it is impossible to predict where or when we will emerge."

"Hey, we're explorers. Have some faith Spock.

One of the engines of the great Enterprise was torn away as Scotty went flying from a hole in the engine room wall and was instantly vaporised by the afterburners of the second engine before it to was ripped to pieces.

Back on the Bridge, everything was collapsing. It appeared that the people standing on Bridge were the only people still alive in the massive starship.

The comm. station that Uhura was sitting at blew to pieces as Spock and Bones followed her to the great beyond.

Kirk remained in the captains' chair staring into the black hole as if it was his greatest enemy. Then he smiled. "Here we go."

The bridge of the Enterprise died in a storm of fire as the last pieces of the Enterprise went through the black hole.

….

In an empty spot in the vast multiverse a strange event was occurring. A lightning storm in space was taking place.

Energy flew everywhere as the man made hole in the fabric of reality was torn open and the Enterprise came blasting through it.

Ensign Chekov stared around confused in front of the teleporter room door as Scotty held onto dear life within the engine room and refused to open his eyes.

"J-j-jim," said Bones shakily. "What just happened."

Kirk smiled. "We just travelled through the fabric of reality.

…

**A/N: Ok, this is how it works. You send in suggestions of what reality you want me to send them to (any show, movie, book, comic, etc) and if I like the idea I will send them there. REVIEW!**


	2. Loyalist Rebels P1

**Disclaimer: If I give a real disclaimer then run, for the apocalypse must have begun.**

**A/N: NOW, I need more reviews or I can't write this story. All of the suggestions that have been given so far will eventually be used but for now, you will have to read suggestion #1.**

**A/N2: BTW, the pairings are Kirk/A popular fem of each universe-good or bad, Spock/Uhura, and the pairings I ship for the universes they land in.**

**A/N3: This is very AU for both universes. It takes place 1 BBY**

**Chapter 2: Loyalist Rebels P1**

**By Theta Sigma of Lungbarrow**

"Lieutenant Uhura, please begin scanning for any communications whatsoever. I don't care if they run on a 'Die Federation' frequency. Just find anything and then open a channel."

"Right away Captain," answered the one female on deck as the rest of the ship recovered from there shock.

"Captain," spoke up a highly confused Vulcan. "You are acting as if you expected that to happen. How?"

James T. Kirk paused for a moment as if considering his words. He was definitely a bit different from the Kirk of a few hours.

"Spock, when I looked into the black hole I saw a lot of things, most of which has already slipped my memory, but one thing I saw was us making it through alright."

Spock's eyebrow completely disappeared into his hairline. "Captain-Jim, do you realize how incredibly dangerous that was to everyone aboard this vessel."

Kirk smiled. "Well Spock I..." He was interrupted as his long time friend; Leonard "Bones" McCoy taped him on the shoulder.

"I don't mean to interrupt Jim but Pike has just woken up."

…..

Kirk, Spock, and McCoy were all currently surrounding the bed of one Captain Christopher Pike.

"So," he said. "Are we on our way back to Starfleet?"

"Eer, not exactly," was all Kirk was able to say before Spock gave a more complete answer: "Although we managed to destroy the Narada, the artificial black hole that destroyed Nero's ship managed to capture us in its gravitational pull and we are currently in some unknown location within time and space."

"Ah," replied Pike before he once again lost conciseness.

…

"Well," said Bones. "That could have gone better."

"What we need to do," said Kirk completely ignoring the comment, "is figure out where the nearest populated planet is, fit in some new warp coresand then head to the nearest adventure."

"Brilliant plan Jim," said Bones sarcastically. "I'm just going to stay in the medical bay. Call me when that big head of yours bursts."

Kirk and Spock arrived back on deck as Uhura began to pick up some signals.

"Captain," she hurriedly explained. "I'm picking up some strange signals."

Kirk opened his mouth but Spock beat him to it. "Strange how Lieutenant."

Nyoto Uhura turned to Spock. "Well, in some ways they are far more advanced then anything that we have ever discovered but in some ways its much less advanced. It's like a highly advanced transmitting device made from scrapes."

"Have you found anything specific?" asked Kirk.

"Yes Captain, podracing." At Kirk and Spock's confused looks, she added: "It appears to be some sort of racing sport native to the planet."

"Any hostile transmissions?" asked Kirk.

"No Captain, the planet seems to be some sort of hub for space travellers so it should be easy enough to land without threatening the native race," answered Uhura.

"Alright then." Kirk sat himself back in the captain's chair. "Mr. Sulu, set a course for this planet."

…

Admiral Natasi Daala was not a woman you wanted to mess with. Other Imperial Officers had tried to fight against her success due to her sex and the way Grand Moff Tarkin pulled her up in the ranks but said Officers ceased to exist. Litteraly.

Some officials were glad to think she was trapped with a pointless job. They were wrong.

Daala controlled the Maw. She was the greatest superpower there and none defied her command.

Daala smiled as she watched the construction that was going on around the nearest black hole. Soon even reality would bend to her will.

…

"Now Chewie, I'm not normally the one to interfere," Han paused as the wookie he was speaking to burst out laughing.

Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon and his trusty wookie co-pilot Chewbacca were currently sitting in the Mos Eisley Cantina on Tatooine discussing the massive ship they had seen docked outside the city.

Chewbacca barked a few words causing Han to scowl back. "Ok fuzz ball, but the point still stands that an obviously non-imperial ship about 1/3rd the size of a Star Destroyer is parked outside this city and we don't know who it belongs to."

Han was once again interrupted as Chewie began pointing towards the doors.

…

"Captain, are you sure this is the most logical of plans?" asked Spock as the began to enter what appeared to be the local watering hole wearing Sahara robes from the Enterprises storage.

"Spock; we just flew through a black hole, died, and then came through without a scratch. Logic is pretty much a dozen warp jumps out the window."

With that he, Spock, McCoy, and Ensign Unim Portant entered the Mos Eisley Cantina.

The four were about five steps from the bar when two white armoured individuals intercepted them.

"Excuse me; you four seem new here so we'll need to see some identification."

Kirk and Spock shared a glance as they were lead outside.

Han and Chewie shared a very similar glance as they followed the group.

"Ok Chewie, let's see what we can find out about these newcomers and there ship before they get a couple of blaster bolts in them."

The two were very surprised to see the two stormtroopers lying unconscious as one of the humans flexed his arms while another put away what appeared to be a blaster.

As Kirk saw Han and Chewie come into view, he pulled his phaser back out as the rest followed suite.

Han held his arms up in mock surrender. "Whoa there friend. We're not with those imperials, we just want to talk."

Kirk glanced at the rest of the group before following Han back into the bar.

…..

The group from the Enterprise had just finished spinning a half true tale of coming from a planet in deep space, accidently steering into this region of space, and damaging there "hyperspace generator" in route.

"Well," said Han. "If your story's true-which I don't believe it is-your best bet is to get a new hyperspace generator fitted and get out of here as fast as your ship can jump 'cause this galaxy is controlled by the empire."

Just as our group of heroes (sorry for the cheesy line) was beginning to realize how much danger this Empire represented a group of about six stormtroopers entered the bar.

Most of the bar immediately burst into panic, although a small percent (Han included) remained in there seats with drink in hand.

Some of the panicking was stopped as the lead stormtrooper raised his hand: "Easy people, we're only looking for a group of four outsiders-"

Han turned to Kirk. "You and your friends better run."

The stormtrooper continued: "-and the smugglers Han Solo and Chewbacca."

Kirk turned to Han and grinned. "You were saying."

"Well, this changes everything," announced Han as he pulled out his blaster and blew the head off the still speaking stormtrooper.

The new batch of recruits didn't seem to be very good as the shock of seeing there commanding officer killed lasted long enough for the group to run straight passed them and run straight out the door.

…..

As the group fate never expected ran from the group of suddenly aware stormtroopers Kirk pulled out his comm.

"Scotty, port us up!"

"I can't!" came the answer.

"What do you mean we can't?"

"The transporters aren't working!" Scotty shouted back. "I think its got something to do with the residual effects of the singularity we travelled through but until I figure it out you'll have to move on foot!"

"Damn!"

Suddenly Han interrupted Kirk's swearing. "Seeing as we're in the same ship I could give you a lift in the Falcon."

Kirk was about to answer when a blaster bolt came from the stormtroopers and instantly disintegrated Ensign Unim Portant's right leg.

"NO!" screamed the Captain of the Enterprise as Han screamed, "Follow me!"

Bones flipped the body onto his shoulder as the group ran as fast as they could to the ship known as the Millennium Falcon.

…

The group arrived to find the Millennium Falcon ready and waiting.

"This is our ticket out of here? It's a piece of junk!" shouted Kirk.

"In all logic, such an object should be unable to get off the ground," added Spock.

Han snorted. "This is no ordinary ship. The Falcon made the Kessel Run in twelve parsecs."

"Eer, I haven't been here long but isn't a parsec a unite of measurement?" asked Kirk.

Han ignored him and opened up the ramp. "Get in ladies."

The group bolted into the ship (Chewie finally bothering to help Bones with the once promising red shirt wearing Ensign) and strapped themselves into their seats before Han lifted the ship into space and prepared for the jump to lightspeed.

"Hang on," was the only warning the members of the Enterprise crew got before the went faster then they ever thought they would go.

…..

**A/N: Next chapter, the Falcon and the Enterprise meet up with the rebels as the most epic space battle you've ever read occurs in the centre of the Maw.**

**Theta Sigma Out.**


End file.
